Song of Proposal on a Magic Night
by teamkyubi13
Summary: naruto finally gets the guts to pop the question. but he does it with a song. my first fic. no flames!


Song of Proposal on a Magic Night 

By teamkyubi13

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. But I do wish I did, id change just a few things here and there. Also I do not own unexpected song from the musical "song and dance". Though I do think it's a good song

It was a warm night in Konoha, just right by anyone's standards, the kind of night magic can happen. Well, to a certain 19-year-old jounin, he hoped magic would happen. Naruto was sweating bullets as he paced behind the curtain of the new konoha night club/lounge "blue wave". He had been going out with Hyuuga Hinata for a while now. His trip away with ero-sennin finally making him realize slowly that she was in love with him and that he did have feelings for her as well. For three years they had been going steady and now he was ready to take the plunge to engagement. He had the blessing of the Hyuuga head, which he had gotten in secret. But working up the nerve was hard. He finally decided that he would propose with a song he had heard while traveling with the pervert. He had practiced many a time with the godaime until he was ready. He even invited his friends from the village to come and watch him. Now it was time for him to do it. Now wearing a white dress shirt half tucked in over black jeans. He gave himself one last confidence check and slap to the face before standing at the ready for the announcer to call him out and begin his little song of love.

Hinata was a tad confused now. She was sitting in the new lounge of konoha and her friends were around her chatting and drink coffee and such. Her naruto-kun had said to meet him here tonight but he wasn't there. Perhaps he was running late? But she wasn't sure. She looked over to her left to see the godaime smirking suspiciously while looking at the stage where a pleasant jazz band was playing. She sipped her tea slowly watching as the band finished their song and walked off. Now she was confused as to why they walked off and a well-dressed man came onto the stage. He picked up the mic and began speaking.

" Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a special treat for you tonight. A young man Uzumaki Naruto wishes to sing a little something special. Mr. Uzumaki, your on."

Hinata nearly choked on her tea as she heard this, since when could her naruto sing, and since when did he look that fine. The little devil in her mind was saying a few things along the lines of melt chocolate and licking it off such a fine body. A/N jeez hinata get your mind out of the gutter

Naruto walked out confidently, his blue eyes showing he was sure of what he was going to do as well as his demeanor. Not to mention his clothing was getting him a few lusting stares. Now as he walked to the microphone, he took it out of the base and began to speak. Knowing his girlfriend was confused and so were his friends. Except for the godaime who was smirking.

" Ladies and gentlemen. Tonight is a great night, a night where magic can happen. Well, I'm hoping it might happen myself. But first, I got a special song to sing for my girlfriend; Hinata this is for you." He said and with a nod to the piano player, he took the mic out of the stand and waited for the right notes so he could start singing

" I have never felt like this For once I'm lost for words, your smile has really throw me.

This is not like me at all, I never though I'd know the kind of love you've me.

Now no matter where I am, no matter what I do, I see your face appearing.

Like an unexpected song, an unexpected song that only we are hearing"

Hinata was amazed by what he was doing; but even more surprised and captivated by his amazing and beautiful tenor voice. His voice gently floating over the notes and making them seem to come alive. She was even more enchanted by her loving boyfriend.

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were equally stunned my naruto. Both him appearance and his voice ability. When they first saw him come out, they all almost unified licked there lips. Where he wasn't wearing his new jumpsuit, he looked very hot. ' Damn, why can't my boyfriend do something like this' they though has one as they looked over to there own boyfriends, All three gawking and astounded by the once dead last having a voice that could calm even the wildest dog of the Inuzuka clan.

He smirked at his friend's reactions as he sang. But kept on going as the next set of singing now came on.

" I don't know what going on, can't work it out at all.

What ever made you chose me?

I just can't believe my eyes, you look at me as though you couldn't bear to lose me.

Now no matter where I am, no matter what I do, I see your face appearing.

Like an unexpected song, an unexpected song that only we are hearing."

Hinata was swooning at the lyrics of the song. She was simply enchanted by the words and the boy. She wondered how this night could get even better for her.

Naruto stuck one hand in his pocket as he pulled the mic out of its stand. He rubbed his hand on the velvet box in his pocket. It was the beginning of the end now.

" I have never felt like this.

For once I'm lost for words, your smile has really thrown me.

This is not like me at all, I never thought I'd know the kind of love you've shown me.

Now no matter where I am, no matter what I do, I see your face appearing.

Like an unexpected song, an song, that only we are hearing"

He hopped off the stage and made his way through the crowd slowly, making his way to Hinata.

" Like an unexpected song, like an unexpected song, that only we are hearing"

When he finished he was in front of hinata. He then began speaking normally.

" Hinata, you're always appearing in my mind. But I want to be with you always, not just have you in my mind."

Hinata started to cry little, she believe she knew where this was going.

He got down on one knee and pulled out the box, he opened it and inside was a diamond ring with opal jewel in the center that matched her eyes

" Hinata, will you marry me?"

That's all she needed to hear before she glomped him in a hug crying her eyes out repeatedly saying yes. The crowd then got up and began cheering for the young couple. When he slid the ring on her finger, he smiled and kissed her gently. All while thinking' I was right, tonight was a night for magic'

A/N well that's it, I hope you enjoyed my first fic. I thought the song would be right for something like this. Just remember to review and NO FLAMES! They will be used to help me clean my lawn with kanton jutsus. Ja ne!


End file.
